


It Shouldn't Feel Like This...

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Omega Chris, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, escort service AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “Why are you looking at anyone but me?”Chris panted, shuddering when Yuuri pushed away, rolling against the pole before maneuvering Chris with ease.“I shouldn’t.” Chris breathed, mostly to himself more so than to Yuuri but it was loud enough that Yuuri could choose to reply.“What shouldn’t do you? Keep your eyes on me?” Yuuri gripped Chris around the pole, the momentum still spinning them as the rolled and swirled around each other.“It’s more the other thoughts that come with watching you.”OR: It’s Guang Hong’s bachelor party and Yuuri (Katsu-Damn) and Chris (Penis-colada) have offered to pole dance for entertainment at the strip club they are going to. Chris really loves pole dancing.





	It Shouldn't Feel Like This...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escort My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055078) by [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13). 



> Geekmom is one of my favourite fandom humans. I was lucky enough to be the beta for her LLYBB piece Escort My Heart. Because I love her and this story, I decided to write a little *inspired by* one-shot. Something I totally think happened even if Mom didn’t add it in the story! :P
> 
> Just want to make this clear!
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri aren't technically together at this point in the story so Yuuri isn't cheating and while Chris knows he shouldn't be touching someone his best friend definitely likes... Chris is also a man who wouldn't turn down an opportunity when it presents itself. Especially when that opportunity is presenting itself so easily and is Yuuri in tight hot pants.

 

 **Context** : Chris and Viktor are escorts and currently Viktor is Yuuri’s - they have slept together but haven’t admitted to their feelings… well, Yuuri definitely hasn’t. It’s Guang Hong’s bachelor party; Yuuri (Katsu-Damn on stage) and Chris (Penis-colada) have offered to pole dance for entertainment at the strip club they are going to. Chris is an omega who _really_ loves to dance and Yuuri is an alpha that Chris is well aware his best friend (also an alpha) is _very_ much in love with. Although Yuuri has absolutely no idea that Viktor and Chris are friends, ops! The italics at the beginning of the story comes from the work this is inspired by. The extract comes from chapter seven! Please check it out too :D and my[ playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/6HgpYp4Rjpt5qYeLiAT3i7?si=d223qg5PRHSRhKGCWbxqdA) for the fic, since we all know I have 0 chill.

* * *

 

_ “ _

_ Hey, you ever doubled?” _

_ There was a laugh from down the hall. “Does he double? How do you think I learned?” _

_ A man about Yuuri’s height tossed an arm around him and pulled him closer. Yuuri turned and glared. “Katsu-damn, Oliver?” _

_ “Well, it fits. Now. Yes. He’s amazing at double dancing. And we have a setup in the back normally for private shows but you two can test a few poses.” _

_ Yuuri was still glaring with his arms crossed. _

_ “I did not agree to this.” _

_ “Yet, you did not agree  _ **_yet_ ** _ , Yuuri. But you love the feeling of flying so you will.” _

_ Christophe reached and grabbed Yuuri by the hand. “I think we’ll ditch the heels and stockings. I just wish I could wear those shorts.” _

_ Cherry tilted her head. “Why can’t you sugar?” _

_ Christophe smiled. “I’m an omega… and I rather enjoy dancing… and slick means bad grip on the pole.” _

_ She narrowed her eyes and thought it over. “I think Pandy might be able to help ya out.” _

_ They were both led down the hall to a room with a giant panda on the door. _

_ “PANDY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” _

_ A short woman in a robe came to the door. “Cherry.” _

_ “We need a pair of those fancy hotpants for this one.” _

_ Christophe stuck his hand out, Pandy looking at it before shaking her head. “Why?” _

_ He explained the reason again and got pulled into her room, only to be shoved back out four minutes later in just a pair of tight black hotpants, clothes shoved into his arms. “Keep ‘em if you want. If not, I’m here almost every weekend.” _

_ The door was closed again before anyone could respond. _

_ “Sorry, she’s having a rough breakup.” _

_ They headed off to practice a few things and ended up deciding to just let Oliver pick the song. He wound up picking  _ **_Slow Hands_ ** _ and letting them have at it. _

_ They had tips tossed up on stage as they worked in some of the things they did together, though most of the song was spent with Yuuri on the static pole and Christophe on the spinning one. _

_ Christophe had pulled Yuuri against him for one of the choruses, running his hands over Yuuri’s abs, gently playing with the waistband of his hotpants as they both let their bodies roll to the slow beat- showing off every muscle. Yuuri sunk his hands into Christophe’s hair, mouth open as if Christophe was stroking him slowly. _

_ Yuuri was easily able to lift Christophe and direct him as he used his thighs to hold onto the pole. Most of the poses were simple adjustments on ones they both loved- arch your back a little more to touch each other, climb a little higher on the pole… not that the audience seemed to care. They were pulling tips left and right from alphas, betas, and omegas. _

* * *

 

Moving against Yuuri was addictive, intoxicating and doing it with a pole between them, all those eyes trained to them… it was lucky these hot pants held everything tightly in place or Chris would be making a mess of more than himself. It was probably still apparent to Yuuri that he was enjoying himself but hopefully he just thought it was due to the pole work and not the man himself.

Chris shouldn’t be doing this; he knew that. Viktor hadn’t shut up about this man and Chris could see why; any other time and he would have dragged Yuuri off stage and begging for a knot. But he couldn’t. Yuuri was  _ Viktor’s. _

Yuuri’s hands tugged at Chris’ hair, demanding his attention since Chris’ eyes had wondered to the crowd. The soundless command was dizzying.

Chris couldn’t help the groan that slipped for his lips that only grew a little louder when Yuuri responded with a dark smirk. Then Yuuri was in his space, leaning into his ear and breathing hot with a graze of his teeth to Chris’ ear.

“Why are you looking at anyone but me?”

Chris panted, shuddering when Yuuri pushed away, rolling against the pole before maneuvering Chris with ease.

“I shouldn’t.” Chris breathed, mostly to himself more so than to Yuuri but it was loud enough that Yuuri could choose to reply.

“What shouldn’t do you? Keep your eyes on me?” Yuuri gripped Chris around the pole, the momentum still spinning them as the rolled and swirled around each other.

“It’s more the other thoughts that come with watching you.” Chris sighed, moving away from Yuuri so he could go back to the spinning pole, only to be tugged back by the sharp grip on his wrist. Yuuri pulled Chris towards him, eliminating the pole between them. Yuuri rolled his body against Chris’ form as Chris automatically gripped tightly to Yuuri’s waist. Suddenly Chris was very away of the song they had been dancing to.

Chris sighed, moving away from Yuuri so he could go back to the spinning pole, only to be tugged back by the sharp grip on his wrist. Yuuri pulled Chris towards him, eliminating the pole between them. Yuuri rolled his body against Chris’ form as Chris automatically gripped tightly to Yuuri’s waist. Suddenly Chris was very away of the song they had been dancing to.

_ \--No, no chance _

_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin' _

_ Slow hands _ \--

Chris groaned, rocking absently against Yuuri as they dirty danced for the remaining thirty seconds of the song before rushing off the stage and back into the small room they had been allowed to use for practice.

“Need some help with that?” Yuuri breathed, pressing Chris roughly against the pole in the middle of the room and dropping to his knees.

“Yuuri-Yuuri we really--shit!” Chris gasped as Yuuri tugged off Chris’ short shorts and took the entirety of his cock down his throat. “Fuck!” Chris found himself gripping tightly to Yuuri’s dark slicked back hair as he rocked into the tight warmth of Yuuri’s mouth.

“I could smell you on that stage you know.” Yuuri rumbled, his alpha suddenly on full display as he looked up at Chris with dark lust, hand moving rapidly over Chris’ cock as he mouthed at the head. His other hand suddenly disappeared behind Chris, dragging through the slick still coating his arse cheeks and bring the wetness around to slick up the cock in his hand. “I’m not usually one for omega’s but… I think you could be my exception. Look at you. You work that pole so well and it makes you so fucking wet, Chris.” Yuuri panted before taking Chris’ cock back into his mouth as soon as he was finished talking, moaning as the taste of sweet slick and precum flooded his mouth.

Chris was utterly conflicted, guilt rocked through him but it was so hard to care when Yuuri was taking him apart so rapidly.

“I-I Yuuri. You’re going to make me cum. W-what about you?” Chris looked down, watching Yuuri rock over his dick with a clear hard outline in his own pants. Chris had to resist the need to simply turn around and offer his own arse to help with his needs.

Yuuri pulled back with a rasp, reaching one hand towards his own hot pants and grazing his hand over his aching cock. “Would you mind?” Yuuri left the question vague as he tugged his cock from his pants.

“That’s hot.”

“You're hot.” Yuuri murmured absently, startling slightly when Chris barked a laugh before he could muffle it completely.

“S-sorry. Just didn’t expect that response. You’re fucking hot too. Bet your cock would feel amazing in my slick hole.” If Chris was good at anything besides being slick at times when he probably didn’t need to be, it was dirty talk and the effect it had on Yuuri was glorious. 

Yuuri rumbled out a growl before he pitched forward, working Chris’ dick at an almost painful pace as his hand flew over his own cock, hips flinching unconsciously into his hand.

“Yes. Fuck, Yuuri. You look so good like this. I-I can I cum down your throat? Think you can take it?” Chris was serious; however, he was also testing the waters, how much could he demand from an alpha before they put him in his place, punished him or simply pulled away.

Yuuri, of course, wouldn’t do anything Chris expected. Instead of answering, Yuuri simply sucked hard, rocking and constricting his throat as he used the hand that wasn’t jerking himself off to roughly to push two fingers into Chris’ twitching hole.

“Yes!” Chris hissed, his fingers tugging on Yuuri’s hair as he moaned loudly.

Lost in the sensation, Chris almost missed the door to their small side room falling open. The woman who had been kind enough to provide Chris with his slick-proof hot pants, Pandy, stood in the doorway for a second, only mildly shocked to see Chris against the pole with Yuuri shoved deep on his cock.

Chris cried out, spilling hot and warm down Yuuri’s throat as the alpha groaned in response, only half aware of the new presence in the room.

“Can't even get through their first day without a mid-show suck. Rookies.” Pandy shook her head, leaving with a click of the door as Chris moaned again.

Yuuri pulled back enough to swallow, spreading his fingers wide inside Chris’ slick hole as he was suddenly shooting over his other hand with a growled moan.

“You fucking exhibitionist.” Yuuri panted, resting his forehead against Chris’ trembling thigh as he struggled to hold himself up.

“W-what did you expect?” Chris beamed, smiling lopsidedly down at Yuuri before sliding down the pole and flopping his chest into Yuuri’s lap. Chris licked Yuuri clean even with Yuuri’s whined protests; when Yuuri gave in and simply let Chris work over him, Chris had to resist the urge to purr. It shouldn’t feel this easy, being with Yuuri. He needed to leave.

“We should probably get back to the party.” Yuuri murmured, carding his fingers through Chris’ hair.

“I… you are probably right. People might notice we are gone. No one can entertain them on that stage like we can.” Chris beamed at Yuuri, his eyes glancing to Yuuri’s lips above him, suddenly completely aware that they haven’t even kissed before or while all this was going on. Before he would do something he would probably regret, Chris sat up, moving to stand and tug his pants back on as Yuuri followed him up.

“Hey, Chris?” Yuuri whispered, voice quiet, nervous as Chris turned back to look at him. “T-thanks. I… I need that tonight, I think.” Yuuri lent up and pressed his lips softly to Chris’ mouth; it was sweet and calm, contrasting drastically to their entire night so far.

“Yeah, I did too, as you could tell.” Chris laughed, beaming when Yuuri responded with his own small chuckle.

They fixed themselves up and when they left the room again, Chris had his arm slung over Yuuri’s shoulder as they laughed at Pandy’s remark.

“Yuuri, everyone is requesting more Katsu-damn and Penis-colada!”

Yuuri looked up at Chris with a smirk.

“I guess we could go another round.”

“I’m always up for round two, Yuuri.” Chris punctuated the sentence as they headed back towards the stage by slapping Yuuri’s pert arse and smirking at the squeak he received in response.

“Just get on the stage, Penis-colada.” Yuuri sighed, gesturing for Chris to walk on first.

“Anything you say, Katsu-damn!”

* * *

 

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

[Geekmom's Tumblr](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

[My writing discord](https://discord.gg/Nje3wWc)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
